Take me away
by HikaruObsessedfangirl
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura and tore her life apart in the process. Her squad 9 of a family is in shreds and now Sasuke is back. What is a broken hearted girl to do. Will she forgive him? Or will she kill him when she gets the chance.
1. Take me away

Take me away

**Take me away**

"Sakura its over." Said Kakashi. Sakura sobbed over Naruto's body "Kakashi. Why did he have to die! Why did Itachi have to find him! If he had never gone after Sasuke none of this would have happened. I never should told him to go." Sakura collapses. She whispered to the wind as Kakashi carried her away " Good bye Naruto"

Three years later.

Sai slides in through Sakura's open window in her apartment and says "Sakura Tsunade has a message for you in her office. "Sakura replied " Kay, bye Sai" ( At Tsunade's office) Sakura said " Tsunade-sama what is it you needed me for?" Tsunade said " Sakura I have some important news to tell you. Sasuke Uchiha has returned" Sakura looked to her side and saw one of the two men that haunted her nightmares. Her eyes widened in horror as seeing him forced her to remember a day she would so dearly want to forget.

_**Flash Back**_

"**You'll be ok, you'll be ok. Said Sakura as she carried a bloody piece meat formally known as Naruto to the hospital. Just hang in there Naru….." Sakura notices that the breathing from the body she's carrying has ceased. " Naruto don't die, wake up!" Sakura screamed shaking his body. "Don't leave me please I don't want to be alone." Sakura begins to cry hysterically. **

_**Flash Back over**_

Sasuke said " Hello Sakura." Sasuke mistook a look of pure horror to be a look of admiration . Sasuke thought " Well I see she is still in love me, wait is there something else in her eyes? She has grown up quite nice." Sasuke stares at Sakura's body taking in her changes. She wears a black tank top that ends three inches before her belly button ring with a blood red mesh shirt that goes to her elbows and ends were her tank top does. She wearing black short shorts with the kanji love and hate on each other leg. She wears her hair short braided starting at her ear and till about a inch before her shoulder with red ribbons braided in. While Sasuke was staring Sakura spoke " Was this all you called me in here for?" Sakura said praying it was so she could make her escape. Tsunade " No Sakura you seem to be the best qualified ninja to watch Sasuke for duration of his probation, so until further notice you will be staying at the Uchiha residence" Sakura passed out. Tsunade said "Maybe that wasn't the best way to break it to her." "wake Sakura up, Sakura, Sakura wake up. Huh she must have passed out because she was excited," Sasuke said with a rather smug smile on his face. Tsunade replied picking up Sakura and placing her on couch " You idiot you think after all you've done to her she would be excited. Don't you pay any attention to any but your self you selfish jerk. Couldn't you see the disdain on her face. If only she wasn't the best ninja in her year maybe someone else could have watched you." Sasuke said " She is the best in her year! What about Naruto?!" Tsunade slapped him and said " You shall not speak that name around Sakura! If you do I will personally slit your throat." At the mention of Naruto's name Sakura shot up and burst into tears. Tsunade walked over and calmed her down. Tsunade said stroking her hair " Shush its ok, its ok calm down." Tsunade did this until she fell asleep. Sasuke says looking shocked " What did Nar…" Tsunade curtly cut him off " Shut up you idiot, come with me." She lead Sasuke into the hall. Sasuke says " WHAT IT GOING ON!! WHATS WRONG WITH SAKURA!!" Tsunade replied to the very rude request " When Naruto went to get you back from the sound Itachi attacked him and Sakura found him and tried to bring him to the hospital. He died on her arms. She can't stand to look at you because she believes if she hadn't asked Naruto to find you he still be here. That is it Sasuke I don't trust you alone around Sakura so I'm adding Sai to this mission." Sasuke stood there looking confused. Tsunade said "The member on Sakura and Kakashi's that replaced you.

Two days later

Sakura said " Sai, do you have all your weapons and ninja gear?" Sai replied " Yes and did you remember to pack every day clothes and make up and a hair brush?" Sakura said " Oh crap. I'll be back see you in a bit." Sai said " I don't trust you I'm gonna come with." Sakura said " Liar you just don't want to be around him." Sai stops moving and says "And are you ready to face him." Sakura replied " I…. I don't know. I've tried so hard to move on but seeing him brings everything back. I just don't understand I'm suppose to hate him because of you know who but when I look at him I feel nothing. Its like my heart turns to stone and I freeze. I feel like I've been a walking zombie since he got here." Sai says wrapping his arm around her in his brotherly way " Its ok I'll protect you. Just give the word and he's dead." Sakura says laughing " Thanks Sai I probably won't have you kill him but its nice to know that I have the option.


	2. let me go

Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura calls "Hey Sai can you go check Sasuke I don't want to go near him." Sai replied "Kay". Sai walks down the hall to find. Sasuke says seeing Sai "Hn." Sai replied "Wow Sakura wasn't lying about your amazing vocabulary. I mean " Hn" What an amazing word to say to people." Sasuke says curtly "What do you want." Sai replies never leaving out a chance for sarcasm "To go home, to kill you. But I can't do that." SAI!! Sai said " Oh crap.( runs down to Sakura) "Sakura what the problem?!" Sakura stutters out "He… He. ( collapse's ) picture… picture." Sai says in panic "( Sees picture of Naruto) Its ok Sak. Its just a picture. ( Picks her up and places her in chair.) Here drink this potion. Remember its what Tsunade made you for when you had your attacks." Sakura drinks it and says "Than… Thank you Sai. Why don't we go spare? Sai whines "But then we have to bring Sasuke". Sakura snaps "Shut up you whiny little brat and get our charge so we can go spare. Do I have to repeat myself!!" Sasuke says ( Runs in there after hearing Sakura to afraid to complain about coming) "I'm here." Sakura says "As for you ( slams him against wall) I don't want to even be near you but because Tsunade comanded to I'm here. But if you hurt, annoy or upset me in anyway you won't have legs or anything from the waist down for that matter. I have gone through enough because of you and am not about to lower my guard and go back to worshipping the precious " Sasuke-kun". Got it you idiot!!." Sakura drops Sasuke and runs off into the woods around the Uchiha estate. Sakura thinks to herself " I'm sorry Naruto if I had been stronger and had been brave enough to bring him back by myself you'd still be here. I'd give anything to see you again. Naruto I promise I will become stronger. No more baby Sakura who needs to be looked after." Sakura moves towards the training grounds with so much speed she is a blur. Sakura begins to train by obliterating anything in sight. Sakura screams at the top of her lungs as she trains as she's never trained before. For her last move Sakura hit the ground and sends a shake through the whole leaf village. Before Sakura passes out from exhaustion you can here a faint mutter " No more little miss nice girl."

**That next Day**

Sakura wakes up with a start and thinks to here self "Where am I? Oh yeah I passed out at the training grounds, wait this isn't the training grounds. OR my house or Sasuke's house. Where am I?" As Sakura is thinking a Blood red redhead walks in. "Hello Sakura" The mystery person says. Sakura says " GAARA! WHERE THE HECK AM I!! Oh and hello to you too. Gaara replies "You at the temporary house that the leaf has provided me for my stay. I found you passed out at the training grounds." Sakura said " Maybe its because I was training. If you don' mind I'll be going. Gaara says " So soon you just woke up and you are completely exhausted." Sakura looks at him with a anger in her eyes and says " Can take care of myself thank you very much. But I would like to know why **a heartless demon** who kills to make meaning of his life would care. I'm sure if I didn't leave now I would end up being Shukuku's next meal. _**Anyway**_ if I truly needed help I would prefer if it was by someone who hasn't **tried **to** kill** me." And with that Sakura disappeared in a swirl of black cherry blossoms. Gaara thinks to himself " Ok that couldn't have all been aimed at me. Even if she was still mad at me about that Sakura usually is to kind to come out and insult someone like that. Some thing must have just changed". Shukuku said "Man you just got owned by a pink haired girl. Thats gotta sting. Hey she's got a spice to her she could be your new mate." Gaara relies " Shut up you idiot". Now mean while Sakura was going back to the stupid Uchiha's house to finish her mission. Sakura sneaks in the mansion and goes to her room and locks herself in there. Sai notices that Sakura is home and bangs on her door trying to get her to open it. " Come on Sak, open up its me Sai, your friend." Sakura replies with a snort " Like I care." That comment shocked Sai and notice and unusual amount of spite in her voice. Sai said " Sakura I'm coming in there." Sakura said " GO AWAY NOW SAI. YOUR ANNOYING ME . I DON'T NEED SOME IDIOT RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN I CAN DO IT JUST FINE BE MYSELF." With that even the unfeeling Sai was taken back and left her in a huff.


	3. a changed Sakura

A Changed Sakura

**A Changed Sakura**

Sakura thought to her self " Ahh why can't those stupid idiots leave me alone!! I am fine to take care of myself." Sasuke enters Sakura's room when she forgot to lock the door. Sasuke said uneasily " Hey Sakura whats up.?" Sakura replied curtly " GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! Oh crap I give. What do you want?" Sasuke said " Sakura you've changed and you seem to be full of strain and stress. Plus you look extremely thin!! Sakura all this training never resting until you pass out this isn't you. Your delicate, sweet and gentle. What happened?" Sakura laughed a humorless laugh out of spite " What you think I would have been frozen in time and not have changed. I **am not the say little brat you left behind**! Look at me, look at these scars, do I look like a little girl! I've fought for my life time and time again. I go on missions, I fight and I kill. I can take care of my self!! I have grown up Sasuke! Don't you think all thats happened in the last 3 years would have changed me! I had to carry my best friend back dying and he died in my arms!" Sakura breathes deeply trying to keep her composure " I am the one who asked him to go and he is never coming back! Don't you understand." Sakura said dropping to her knees " Don't you see what you left behind. You had a whole life you had friends, a family" Sakura's voice begins to raise in volume " But you threw it all away! You went with Orochimaru, to train to kill your brother. If he had gotten what he wanted you would be his body right now, you never would have gotten a chance to kill Itachi! Don't you care!! What kind of a person are you to think you can just come right back into my life with open arms! And you want to be my friend! Please Sasuke you don't even know me. Our whole lives I've just been an annoying little girl to you."

Sasuke listened to her stunned at all Sakura had been holding back, and finally responded " Your wrong Sakura, you never were just an annoying girl to me. You were always my friend even if I hadn't realized it yet. Before I left I was beginning to return your feelings, but I needed Itachi dead, at least thats what I thought, I never understood what you and Kakashi were always trying to tell me about revenge until I got revenge and it didn't give me the meaning and closure I'd wanted. But then I realized what I had wanted was a family, the life stolen from me back and killing Itachi didn't give it back to me. It seems that you and Kakashi always knew that was what I was after even if I didn't. Please Sakura, please forgive me! I need to make it right because I think….. I think that I am in love with you Sakura" Sakura stared at him trying to speak without sobbing before she said " I need time."

Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and reappeared at the training grounds. Sakura cried the tears she had held back while talking to Sasuke. She thought of the rare times when Sasuke wasn't cold to her, when he broke both of one sound ninjas arms for attacking her, when he saved her from Orochimaru. How her heart raced, the happiest she'd ever felt when he did these things despite the danger, the little things that showed he cared. When she first started liking Sasuke it was just a blind crush, no solid feelings behind it. But soon a real friendship was made and when ever he was in danger she felt the strongest need to protect him, even though he was so much stronger than her. Did this mean she loved him? The fact when ever she was around him she felt happy, like nothing else in the world existed. At least she used to. But right now there was to much hurt and confusion clouding her feelings for her to tell. Sakura thought " Naruto, what do I do? How can I let my guard down." Sakura cried her self to sleep on the ground trying to make sense of the days earlier events.


End file.
